


My Happy Thought

by Poipoigirl



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poipoigirl/pseuds/Poipoigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna has a small secret to why he stays so up beat.  Squall has to do an escort mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for a series I don't own.

 

 

“ My Happy Thought “

 

 

 

Squall was quite distracted of recent. The cause of it all was Laguna, aka President Loire, and his lack of emails. Squall didn't mind the emails. It had been a year since Squall learned Laguna was his father and a very interesting year. The relationship between the two had started off rocky. At first, both men unsure how to really talk to each other. Over time, Squall began to relax more around him. Even Laguna stopped getting leg cramps. A tendency when nervous and something Selphie found endearing.

Laguna was indeed an interesting person. The man had two sides to him. One was the warm, expressive, and sometimes clumsy Laguna. The type who you could have a burger with. Then he had his politician side. A President, who knew how to charm his way through things. Laguna seemed to have won a whole country over. If Squall never seen it in action, he wouldn't have believed it. A man with an unending loyalty toward his people, who seemed to love him back. It didn't hurt that Laguna was always smiling. Squall once asked how can he be so chipper. Laguna claimed that he focused on a happy thought.

Squall knew his father was taking a business trip to Deling City. Squall was more worried about his general safety. The man seemed to sometimes attract trouble. Or so it seemed to find him. Plus, Laguna was prone to being curious. Liked to explore the locations and, if in a new area, meet the people. His friendly nature was a security risk. Squall offered to send Laguna some SeeD security. The offer left his lips before he could stop himself. To Squall's surprise and relief, Laguna declined it. Now he wished Laguna accepted.

Laguna loved to send Squall email. Even if the day had nothing special happen, Squall got an email. Laguna always found something to write about. There were times, the emails were a pain to read. Squall still made read them. Then, in his last email, he talked about stopping at a small town. Both needed to stretch their legs, so Laguna and Ward took a walk around. The go lucky president met someone who just gave him the willies. It must have been something because Laguna left the town as soon as he could. That was a while ago.

For the first time, Squall kept checking his messages. Squall reached out for his phone then stopped. No, he was just over reacting. To take his mind off things, Squall would turn to work. For a while, that worked. The ringing phone cut through the silence of his office. A call from Eshtar? Squall assumed it was Laguna. Laguna loved to call out of the blue. Maybe he got home and forgot to mention it? He answered but it wasn't Laguna.

Kiros sounded quite serious, “ Squall, I'm glad to get you. “ Its not that Kiros only called when things were dire. The man called once to invite Squall to a surprise party for Laguna.

Squall calmly asked, “ Kiros,is everything okay? “

Kiros got straight to the point, “ We may need some SeeD escort after all. It seems we had a complication in Deling. “

Squall ran hand through his bangs, “ Tell me what happened. “

Kiros, “ It seems someone set an explosive in his hotel guest room. Lucky he wasn't in it. You know Laguna. He tends to be a night owl and got hungry. Ward went with him to sneak some food when their room was blown up. We just need some SeeD to get him home. “

Squall could hear the stress in Kiros' voice but kept his voice level and calm “ Where is he now? “

>

Kiros, “ General Caraway's home. He'll be safe there for now. It would be appreciated if your men could get there asap. “

Squall didn't need to think long on this request, “ A team will be sent immediately. “

~~~~~

Squall decided to take Zell and Irvine. Zell's hand to hand combat would do well if they get attacked on the train. Irvine's sniper skills if someone attacked from a distance. Squall went to lead the team. Zell was thrilled that Squall asked him to do a special mission. Irving was disappointed there were no girls on the team. Both guys confused as to why Squall was in a rush to leave. Squall told them they would get briefed on the train. It was the normal SeeD car, so was private and ideal for the ' on the go ' briefing. Each guy found a spot to get comfortable. Zell was also excited to find a magazine that was left behind..

Squall, “ There has been an assassination attempt on President Loire. Our mission is to escort him back to Eshtar. “

Zell jumped to his feet, dropping his magazine, “ Whoa, no way! Who would do something like that? “

Squall coolly shrugs, “ Don't know. “ He could list a number of reasons. Could be a faction in Deling. Could be someone wanting to start a war. Could be the person is sick in the head. There was no point in guessing. “ Just focus on getting The President back to Eshtar. “

Zell, “ If anyone tries while we're around, “ punched the air to demonstrate what he would do, " They'll never see it coming! "

Irvine was the one to ask, “ Is Laguna alright? “

Squall gave a nod, “ The president wasn't hurt. I suggest you both rest. Once we get there, we will need to stay focused. “

Zell gave his arm an air pump, “ Oh yeah! You can count on us! “ Then went back to his magazine.

Irvine looked at Squall with a raised eyebrow, “ Are you sure you're okay? This is your father.”

Squall returned with a look of annoyance, “ I'm … “ Zell and Irvine at the same time as him, “ .. fine.' This earned them a Squall scowl, “ There isn't anything I can do now but get there, “

Irvine doesn't let it drop that easy, “ We know that. That doesn't mean its easy to deal with. “

Zell tossed the magazine aside, “ I would be pissed off if someone tried to hurt my maw. “

Squall ignored them both. Not wanting to admit it really did bother him. Instead he laid down on a bunk. Why does everything come down to therapy group sessions? No, it doesn't and Squall worked best when focused on a mission. At first, he was just pretending to nap. Before he knew it, actual sleep came.

~~~~~

Deling hasn't changed much in appearance. General Caraway though has been leading it in a less world domination path. One of the big changes to things was helping Timber become independent. Squall found out, while visiting Caraway, that Laguna was acting as a neutral party during this. Laguna and Ward were well. Squall being let into Laguna's room, once Caraway confirmed it was him.

 

Laguna stood up the moment Squall arrived. He even went and hugged Squall, much to his discomfort. Squall weakly patted his father on the back. There was only one person he could comfortably hug and that was Rinoa.

 

Laguna lets his son go with a grateful look on his face, “ Kiros said he was sending some backup. I was hoping.. I mean I know your busy. Just really glad you came. “ Ward also looked pleased to see that them. Squall wondered what the deal was. Either way, Ward was more then ready to leave. He elbowed Laguna to remind him of this. Laguna looked towards Ward, “ You're right. Our business is done. Better get home before Kiros has a stroke. “

The man still takes a moment to shake hands with Caraway. Laguna was still grateful for the security but itched to get going. He had work to get back to. Squall used this time call up Kiros. Kiros sounded on his end. Ward grabbed the bags for them, letting SeeD deal with extracting the president from the mansion.

Squall had it already planned out, Zell was left with the cab. Irvine was at the front door. The walk to the car was done carefully, all thee SeeD constantly looking for any trouble. Things seem to go well. From the car to the train was a longer walk. This time, Irvine was left to move the luggage, on a cart, as Ward hovered next to Laguna.

It was not till they got onto the train, did anyone even relax a little. Except for Laguna. He took it all in stride. Squall tried not to ponder this too deeply, least he get distracted and annoyed. Irvine went further inside to put the bags down

Zell had so say, “ How can you be so calm? “

Laguna, “ Eh? Can't let whoever did it think they got me shaking. “ Laguna put his hand on the back of his own neck a little pleased, “ I decided to focus on something more cheerful, “

Squall was now annoyed, “ You should keep alert. “

Laguna smiled in that cute way of his, “ Yes, sir. “ Then soberly remarked, “ Its good to have people who care about me. Remind me to tell you my happy thought later. “

~~~~~

The ride to Eshtar was going to be a long one. Laguna was never left alone with a Seed and Ward. The fact nothing happened yet made squall nervous. Why stop at a mere bombing? The track could be rigged to go off. Or an attack on the train. Might even be a repeat with the train car being stolen.

After lunch, they were just passing fisherman's point. Thats when it happened. Squall didn't think about it at first. Not till Laguna started to look pale. Ward was also not looking so good. Laguna clutched his stomach, his breathing became labored.

Squall, “ Are you two okay? “

Laguna, “ I... think... I think I need to lay down... “ Laguna tried to get up, only to fall down. Ward being a bigger guy wasn't passed out but was in some pain. Laguna was so still.

Squall tried not to panic as he knelt down to check his pulse, “ Zell, Irvine! They been poisoned! Zell check on Ward. Irvine go to the kitchen. “

Ward waved off any help so Zell could focus on Laguna. The problem was knowing what they were dealing with. Zell had the easier job as ward could take a lot of poison before it would kill him. Laguna was not as lucky. He had some height but was willowy in build.

Squall's mind went blank. This was his only living parent and he might die in-front of him. He thought he could handle this. He just can't. Zell had some extensive knowledge on all sort of things. Already trying to give the man an antidote. Laguna's chest stopped rising. Zell immediately started to give Laguna CPR. Needing something to do, Laguna gives Ward an antidote. It seemed to work better on Ward.

Squall, “ Did you both share anything? “ Ward pointed to Laguna's dish. Of course, Laguna would shared his food. The guy was that nice. His eyes began to tear up some as he watched Zell work on his father.

Laguna then gave a faint gasp and cough. Zell gave him some more antidote. The willowy president still pale but he was alive. Squall knelt next to his father, grabbing a hand as he tried not to cry in relief.

Irvine came back to report with a prisoner “ I captured the guy! Tried to shoot me. “ Irvine was very proud of himself. The guy only beaten some.

Zell was the first to get to his feet and grab at the assassin, “ Who sent you?! “ The man spitting at Zell's face, so Zell decked him. The prisoner was easily knocked out. Irvine had to hold him back from beating the man anyway.

Squall wanted to kill the man outright. Logical side told him they needed him alive. “ Make sure he's locked up. “ Ward mouthed to call Eshtar. Squall nodded but still needed a moment before he could. Afraid if he stepped away, the man might fade away. Yet, they needed to call so they could get Laguna medical attention. Squall gets his phone out, calling for the Kiros.

Kiros took a few rings before he answered, “ Squall? You early on your update. “

Squall, “ We have a situation. Both Ward and Laguna were poisoned. They are alive but they need medical attention. “ His voice shook as he said, “ Ward is stable but... “ Closed his eyes, “ Laguna stopped breath for a few minutes. “

Kiros, at first, was quiet. Sounded as if he sat down hard, “ There will be medical waiting at the station. “

Squall felt a hand wrap around his. Looked down to see Laguna's turquoise eyes barely open. He woke up with a feeble, grin. Squall's own hand squeezed carefully back. “ You'll be fine. “

~~~~~

Laguna was back behind the walls of his city. Instead of being in the hospital, he was resting at his presidential palace. They had everything the president needed, plus the benefit of keeping the attempt under wraps. It wouldn't have gone down well if the people knew their hero and beloved president almost died. The assassin did reveal that he was paid by someone in Eshtar to kill Laguna. Someone who wanted to take over the role: Life long President of Eshtar.

Squall didn't pay attention to that. He stayed a while, making sure Laguna would be fine. Aside being weak, the president was in good spirits. His own shame was knowing Ward also got poisoned. Ward bounced back with only needing a day off. Laguna did get a lot of flowers and get well soon gifts from Balamb garden. It seemed someone leaked information to the fan-club.

 

When Squall knew his father was going to be okay, he made arrangements to go back. As horrible as the experience was, Squall found himself closer to his father. When it was time to go, he found Laguna at his desk working.

Squall scowled, “ You should rest more. “

Laguna with a grin, “ Like you do? “ He knew his son's work habits.

Squall almost protested. Laguna had him there, “ Just don't push yourself. I'm heading back to garden. “ felt a little lame to come here and only tell Laguna that.

Laguna got up to hug his son, “ I never did tell you my happy thought. “ Whispers softly, “ It was you. I could have faced anything because you were with me. I love you. “

~ The End ~

 


End file.
